Year:1943
Bands Formed * Artist Singles Released *Ain't You Glad Lead Belly *Five Guys Named Moe Louis Jordan *Solo Flight Benny Goodman *Shoo-Shoo Baby Ella Mae Morse *Bésame Mucho (Kiss Me Much) Jimmy Dorsey *John Henry Lead Belly *Pistol Packin' Mama Al Dexter *Don't Cry, Baby Erskine Hawkins *A Slip of the Lip (Can Sink a Ship) Duke Ellington *Ration Blues Louis Jordan *Rhapsody in Blue Glenn Miller *Born to Lose Ted Daffan *That Old Black Magic Judy Garland *Zing! Went the Strings of My Heart Judy Garland *Capri-Fischer Rudi Schuricke *Gonna Follow My Baby Arthur "Big Boy" Crudup *Mission to Moscow Benny Goodman *That Old Black Magic Glenn Miller *I Can't Stand Losing You The Ink Spots *People Will Say We're in Love Frank Sinatra *Are You Ready? Lucky Millinder *Pistol Packin' Mama Bing Crosby and The Andrews Sisters *Miss Molly Bob Wills & His Texas Playboys *All for You Nat King Cole *Your Socks Don't Match Fats Waller *You'll Never Know Frank Sinatra *Sweet Slumber Lucky Millinder *Night Watchman Blues Big Bill *Hurry, Hurry! Benny Carter *My Heart Tells Me (Should I Believe My Heart?) Glen Gray and The Casa Loma Orchestra *Get Me on Your Mind Jay McShann and His Orchestra *Comin' In on a Wing and a Prayer The Song Spinners *Warsaw Concerto Freddy Martin *Get on Board, Little Chillun Freddie Slack *You'll Never Know Dick Haymes *Them There Eyes Quintette du Hot Club de France *Don't Stop Now/Paratroop Boogie Bonnie Davis /Bonnie Davis with Bunny Banks Trio *G.I. Jive Johnny Mercer *Looking the World Over/Black Rat Swing Memphis Minnie *I'll Be Home for Christmas Bing Crosby *Rusty Dusty Blues Count Basie *I'm Not the Same Old Me The Ink Spots *Good Morning Blues Lead Belly *Without Love Billy Butterfield *Vírgenes del Sol Yma Sumac *Jingle Bells Bing Crosby and The Andrews Sisters *Embraceable You Kate Smith *Hey Lawdy Mama (Meet Me in the Bottom) Andy Kirk *Rosie the Riveter The Four Vagabonds *Velvet Moon Harry James *Shoo-Shoo Baby The Andrews Sisters *When Your Lover Has Gone Maxine Sullivan *Sunday, Monday or Always Bing Crosby *They're Either Too Young or Too Old Jimmy Dorsey *Negra de cabello duro Oscar Alemán *(That Old) Black Magic Freddie Slack *Belleville Django Reinhardt *Sunday, Monday or Always Frank Sinatra *Speak Low Guy Lombardo *Four or Five Times Woody Herman *I Heard You Cried Last Night Harry James *Not a Word From Home Roy Acuff *Sing', Nachtigall sing'...! Evelyn Künneke *Walkin' My Blues Away Jimmie Davis *Stalin Wasn't Stallin' Golden Gate Quartet *Les Reveants de Ouidah Adédjobi Alahaki Groupe Djomakon Ohounchilé *Le disque usé Édith Piaf *Tico Tico no fuba Oscar Alemán *It Started All Over Again Tommy Dorsey *The Sheik of Araby Spike Jones *The Bluest Blues Ted Daffan *They Took the Stars Out of Heaven Floyd Tillman *Let's Get Lost Kay Kyser *Panama Red Nichols *Comin' in on a Wing and a Prayer Golden Gate Quartet *Don't Make Me Go to Bed and I'll Be Good Roy Acuff *It Must Be Jelly ('Cause Jam Don't Shake Like That) Glenn Miller *Old Acquaintance Jo Stafford *Bim Bam Bum Xavier Cugat *The Japanese Sandman Django Reinhardt *Boots Lidia Ruslanova *Cherry Harry James *This Is the Army, Mister Jones Horace Heidt & His Musical Knights *In My Arms Dick Haymes *Riffette/They Didn't Believe Me Freddie Slack/Johnny Mercer *I Heard You Cried Last Night Dick Haymes *Washington Whirligig Charlie Barnet *Training Camp Blues Roosevelt Sykes *Too Tight New Orleans Wanderers *"Murder," He Says Dinah Shore *Als op het Leidscheplein de lichtjes weer eens branden gaan Willy Walden *You Were Never Lovelier Fred Astaire *You Took My Love Tommy Dorsey *Comin' In on a Wing and a Prayer The Four Vagabonds *Little John Special Lucky Millinder *All Of you, Well Done, Good Vadim Kozin *Let's Get Lost Jimmy Dorsey *My Heart and I Decided Ella Fitzgerald *Ik ben verliefd op de keukenmeid Piet van Dijk *Ik ben verliefd op de keukenmeid Dick Willebrandts with Jan de Vries *Farol Osvaldo Pugliese *Amor indio Yma Sumac *Why Do I Dream Such Dreams? The Bar-X Cowboys *Surrey With the Fringe on Top/All Er Nothin' Jay Blackton Oklahoma Orchestra/Celeste Holm & Lee Dixon *East of the Rockies The Andrews Sisters *Yo vi un león (Eu vi um leâo) Oscar Alemán *Easy Street Jimmie Lunceford *Frontovaya Pyotr Kirichek *Lizaveta Pyotr Kirichek *Waraka Tusuy Yma Sumac *Bidin' My Time Judy Garland *For the Good of Your Country Count Basie *I Never Knew (I Could Love Anybody Like I'm Loving You)/On the Sunny Side of the Street Judy Garland/Judy Garland with the David Rose Orchestra *Roll Me, Baby Tommy McClennan *Unohduksen sävel Reino Armio *Wedding in the Spring Fred Astaire *I Done Found Out Buddy Johnson *Under Fiesta Stars Gene Autry *There Will Never Be Another You Tommy Tucker *Put Your Arms Around Me, Honey Dick Haymes *Cabin in the Sky Vaughn Monroe *Fiuda bagadia Efisio Melis *Normandie Noël Chiboust *Aimé jump Aimé Barelli *Rosen du gav mig/När allting är över och allt är förbi Ulla Billquist/Ulla Billquist och Lennart Lauber *Jag drömmer om en vår med dej Ulla Billquist *Din barnatro Ulla Billquist *Stompin' at the Savoy Victor Silvester's Jive Band *Ett brustet hjärta Ulla Billquist *Den gamla spinnrocken Ulla Billquist *Det står en björk vid hemmets grind Ulla Billquist & Gösta Jonsson / Ulla Billquist *Rose Ann of Charing Cross The Four Vagabonds *Say a Little Prayer for the Boys Over There Deanna Durbin *Nunca supe Oscar Alemán *No Love, No Nothin' Johnny Long *Einen wie Dich könnt' ich lieben... Zarah Leander *Don't Let's Be Beastly to the Germans Noël Coward *You'd Be So Nice to Come Home To Noël Coward *När molnen skingras Ulla Billquist *Varför sjunger lärkan i december? Ulla Billquist *Zigenarviolinen sjunger än... Ulla Billquist *In Tirol steht ein Berg Evelyn Künneke *C'était une histoire d'amour Édith Piaf *You’ll Be Lonesome Too Sheppard Brothers *Le chasseur de l'hotel Édith Piaf *People Will Say We're in Love Bing Crosby *Tant que je vivrai Rina Ketty *Pushin' Sand Kay Kyser *Blue Surreal Bob Crosby *Big Boy Ray McKinley *That Old Black Magic Charlie Barnet *La Mariana Concha Piquer *Is It Taboo? Artie Shaw *I'm Just Wild About Harry Judy Garland with the Victor Young Orchestra *Ev'rybody Ev'ry Payday Tommy Tucker *There's a Star-Spangled Banner Waving Somewhere Dick Haymes *I'll Find You Jimmy Dorsey *Jingle Bells Boogie Woogie Will Bradley *South of the Border Benny Goodman *The Old Gray Mare Is Back Where She Used to Be Carson Robison *The Mercury Waltz Don Pablo *Ouwe taaie Zuidzee Trio *So glücklich wie du und so selig wie ich Zarah Leander *Hyvää yötä Teemu Grönberg *Capri-Fischer Magda Hain *Rukous/Kotimaani tähdet Jucca Fedosow/Viljo Immonen *Keinumorsian Henry Theel *É Doce Morrer no Mar Dorival Caymmi Albums Released * Date Released: Artist - Album *Paul Robeson - Songs of Free Men *Lead Belly - Songs by Lead Belly: Accompanied by Sonny Terry *Various Artists - Oklahoma! Broadway Cast *Hans Hotter/Michael Raucheisen - Winterreise *Quintette du Hot Club de France - Quintet of The Hot Club of France *Andre Kostelanetz - Ferde Grofe's Grand Canyon Suite *New York Philharmonic/Atur Rodzinski, conductor - Nutcracker Suite *Charlie Barnet - Hop on the Skyliner *Quintette du Hot Club de France - The Quintet of The Hot Club of France Volume 2 *Various Artists - Higher and Higher (The Sinatra Show) *Beniamino Gigli, Maria Caniglia, Gino Bechi, Orchestra di Teatro dell'Opera di Roma, Tullio Serafin - Un ballo in maschera *Royal Liverpool Philharmonic Orchestra, Adrian Boult and Solomon - Concerto for Pianoforte and Orchestra *May 20 - Judy Garland - The Judy Garland Second Souvenir Album *November - Dinah Shore - Musical Orchids *November 27 - Wild Bill Davison - That's a Plenty Other Events *Birth of Cilla Black Category:Year Category:Years